


Rats

by blazestorm0421



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazestorm0421/pseuds/blazestorm0421
Summary: Something I had to write for school that my friend wanted me to post. My grade for this is at the end of the work.





	Rats

I walked down the dark hall, cringing as every step echoed throughout it, sending a chill down my spine. I regretted not waiting for AJ, but I knew he would follow once he realized that I was missing. There were two issues with that however, the first being that AJ wasn’t the most observant person in the world. He would eventually realize I was gone, but the location I had given him wasn’t exactly correct. It was an abandoned hideout not the current one, but if he was smart enough to find out where the new one is, I may get out of this alive.  
A rat ran beside my leg and I jumped. I should know that there would be rats and other creatures of the sort down in a basement, but my mind didn’t want to process that thought. I got to the end of the hallway and stopped. It shouldn’t have been this easy I thought to myself, but I was too focused on getting revenge for my parents that I didn’t keep the thought for long. I took a deep breath readying myself for a fight or to turn and bolt the other way, but when I opened the door nothing happened.  
It didn’t make sense. This was supposed to be their new hideout, not an abandoned one, so why was nobody here? Even with this uneasiness that was building in the pit of my stomach, I stepped through the doorframe. I almost expected it to shut by itself, like it always does in the horror movies, but I reminded myself that this was real life and that nothing like that could ever really happen. I looked around the room to find cages filled with rats. However, they were not just any rats, they were the rats that you would expect to find in sewers. Most, if not all, had glowing red eyes and black mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths. Some have obvious battle wounds, with matted fur covered in blood.  
All of a sudden a voice comes over the intercom that was apparently in the corner of the room. “I see you found our pets Azriel. They’re wonderful in battle, do exactly what you tell them to. You see, when the autopsy office said that your parents were killed by rats, they weren’t lying.” I felt my blood run cold as I realized who was talking. Simply referred to as “Mr. K”, the same man who had recruited AJ to kill… I couldn’t think of it. It was too horrible.   
“Come on Azi, speak. I hate having one-sided conversations with people. Especially the ones that I kill.” I dug my nails into the palm of my hand. “Don’t call me Azi.”   
“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot that he was the only one who is allowed to call you that. Can you forgive me?” I instantly picked up on the double meaning in the sentence. He truly was a psychopath if he thought I could ever forgive him. “You killed my parents. How could I forgive you?”   
“That’s where you're wrong. I didn’t kill your parents, the rats did, and guess what. Now, they’re gonna kill you.” I looked over to the tanks that were closest to me and saw that they were trying to break the glass. I turned to look back at the door to see that it had been closed. “Don’t waste your time trying to open it. I had a friend, you know him as AJ, lock it. You know what, I’ll make you a deal. If you can survive for ten minutes with the rats I’ll let you out, and you can face the next challenge. I’m only giving you this opportunity because I know for a fact, that the next challenge is the one where you will die. Your ten minutes starts… NOW!”   
As soon as the word was spoken the first of the rats burst out of the containers that they were being kept in. The fell to the floor and started to climb onto my shoes and the legs of my pants. I didn’t try to shake them off, it would any make the rats angry and lessen the chances of Mr. K keeping his deal. I had seen the security camera in the corner of room and knew he was watching me.   
At first I thought that this would be easy. I would simply stand there and the rats would realize I wasn’t a threat and go back to their broken cages. I quickly learned this wasn’t the case. Within the first few seconds the rats had torn a hole in my jeans and were biting my skin, tearing small pieces of it off. I could feel the blood running down into and filling my shoes. More rats fell to the ground and crawled onto my feet. Then came a sudden sharp pain in my leg as I realized that the rats had gotten past the first two layers of my skin. I looked down to see the veins of my leg pouring out blood. I knew then that I wouldn’t survive. It had barely been two minutes, and I realized I wouldn't survive more than three. The rats may not have killed me, but the blood loss certainly will.   
“You are no fun.” Mr. K says in a whiny, childlike voice, and I looked down to see that the rats were starting to retreat back to their cages. “I thought you wanted to kill me? I thought you wanted to get revenge for your parents death? What changed? You just gave up? Now you see Azriel, I’ve seen a lot in my time, but no one as stupidly smart as you. Congratulations you won. Just don’t get your hopes up, you still got to face the gun. Bye for now.”  
I looked up to see the door in front of me open and there was a cart with bandages, gauze, and painkillers. I may not have beaten him yet, but I was safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> My grade for this is 100%. I still think it's horrible.


End file.
